


Because I Love You

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: A prompt sent to me by mrfoox over on tumblr!
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Mage(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Mage Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194990
Kudos: 3





	Because I Love You

Maxiana’s footsteps were heavy against the stone floors of Skyhold as she made her way towards his office, a report clutched in her hand. She was sure she had given the poor messenger who had delivered it a nasty shock. She would certainly have to find them and apologize but the report’s words infuriated her to no end.

When she reached his office door, she flung it open without regard of whether he’d be accepting visitors or not. Right now, she didn’t much care.

“There you are!” he said with a bright smile that quickly faded has his hot whiskey eyes met with her burning periwinkle purple.

“You sent my brother to Ostwick Circle?!” she shouted.

“I did,” he said with confidence. His hands resting on the pommel of his sword as he stood straight.

“He has no business digging around there! You know what he might find if he does. I haven’t told him what happened there and I’m not ready for him to find out,” she replied, slamming the report down on his desk.

“Ana, I simply told him that we needed your phylactery.”

Breath caught in her throat as the memory of her and Jace in the hall that lead to that chamber came crashing into her. Her hands rose to her head and she tried to control her breathing as she started to feel out of control. Strong hands grabbed her own and brought them forward to rest on his chest.

“I only did it because I love you.” he said, letting the back of his fingers stroke her cheek as she looked to him. “I was going to tell you but I thought perhaps with everything going on that I could take this one thing off your list. You are the Inquisitor now, we don’t need anyone else getting a hold of it.”

Falling into him, she let him wrap his arms around her and his lips brushed a light kiss onto her head. Maker, she did not deserve this man.

“Thank you,” she whispered, emotions overrunning her as her eyes filled with tears that she refused to let escape.

After what had happened, she had banished thoughts of the Circle from her mind and with the explosion and fall of Haven, the worry for her phylactery was the last thing she considered. Cullen was right however. Now that she was Inquisitor they needed to have it in their possession or even destroy it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” he said softly to her.

“No,” she said with a slight shake to her head, “you were right to send him for it. We need someone we can trust and Maddix is the best candidate for the job.”

As she said the words, relief took over her. Maddix, her brother, who joined the Order to try and protect her was coming to her aid yet again on the orders of the man who meant the most to her. Maker, she still didn’t understand what she had done to deserve such people in her life but for now she would be grateful for them looking out for her once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
